


Translation Fails to Bring Meaning

by lodessa



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Jossverse
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-06-11
Updated: 2007-06-11
Packaged: 2017-10-21 13:20:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/225629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lodessa/pseuds/lodessa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Giles looks to the diaries of former watchers for meaning.</p><p>Spoilers through 2.17 "Passion"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Translation Fails to Bring Meaning

He never told Buffy this, but the Diaries of Former Watchers were full of evidence that she was not such a special case. Or rather, that every slayer was a special case. Generations of stuffy Watchers seemed confounded by their Slayer’s attitude and response to the calling. They were each individual and unique snowflakes, Giles thought to himself, somewhat ironically. Each Watcher found his Slayer the most exasperating, the most incredible and amazing. Still, it was almost a month after Jenny’s death before he found what he was looking for. He’d found Slayers with a sexual appetite for vampires, but purely on a bestial level. They all killed their consorts after the act, like the black widow or praying mantis. It was all very fascinating and Giles was not sure whether he wanted to find what he was looking for or not until he finally did.

He wasn’t sure at first that it was even the right translation (the diary is in a dialect he wasn’t very accustomed to), but after some cross referencing became more certain. There was another account of an actual romance between a Slayer and a vampire (Giles was somewhat convinced that it was more common and most Watchers were just blissfully oblivious). The details of the horror that followed in the Watcher’s Diary left a sense of hopelessness that Giles could not even feign. Still he didn’t feel better. The fact that Buffy had gotten up and fought instead of just falling down and waiting for him to kill her just like everyone else only made Giles all the more frustrated. Jenny’s death seems utterly meaningless and haphazard.


End file.
